


Double Date

by OneSlimyBoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Patton in a skirt, Roman Virgil and Logan are gonna kill someone, Slurs, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSlimyBoi/pseuds/OneSlimyBoi
Summary: Logan, Patton, Roman and Virgil are all out on a trip to the mall, a double date of sorts, and everything is going well. Until they run into some trouble with a stranger over Patton wearing a skirt.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamiiteaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/gifts).



  
“I can’t believe you're opening the door for me, we're at the mall doofus.” Virgil said, rolling his eyes with a smirk as he climbed out of the car.  
  
  
“I am a gentleman!” Roman said, looking offended, “How could i not open the door for you?” Virgil rolled his eyes once more, “You’re an idiot.”  
  
  
“An idiot you agreed to go on a date with.” Roman shot back. “You got me there. Maybe i should of gone all out and worn a dress, just so you can hold the door for someone pretty.” Virgil joked.  
  
  
“You are already pretty enough, even in the darkest most emo hoodie you could find.” Roman said, smirking at the pink that appeared on Virgil’s cheeks at the compliment, “Shut up princey.”  
  
  
“Besides! I even wore a shirt for you!” Virgil said, tugging on the collar of the button up he had on underneath his hoodie.  
  
  
“Ah, yes, you are correct. Well then, shall we go?” Roman said, offering his hand. Virgil sighed and took it, but Roman could see the smile on his face.  
  
  
He turned his head, “You two coming?” Patton and Logan were standing behind him, Patton nodded, “Yep! Just had to grab my bag.” Patton said, he had a small light blue backpack on.  
  
  
Roman smiled at him, he loved Patton’s open mindedness to shop in the girls section, however he couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous that someone might say something, and he knew for definite he was going to get a lot of looks.  
  
  
Patton didn’t pick up on things like people glancing at him, luckily, but he would obviously know if someone directly said something to him. Yet, none of them had the heart to tell Patton not to wear a skirt, so there he was, dressed in a blue shirt and beige puppy themed skirt.  
  
  
They headed inside, Roman, Virgil and Logan all sending glares at anyone who looked at Patton strangely, not that Patton noticed a thing. He was busy rambling on about how excited he was. Since it was halloween, the cinema was putting on a showing of the nightmare before christmas.  
  
  
Of course, they had to go and see it. Patton had suggested they make a double date out of it, neither Virgil nor Logan were too keen but of course Roman had butted in first claiming it was a fantastic idea.  
  
  
They headed to the food court first, planning on getting something to eat before they went to the movie. They grabbed some fast food and sat down. “If we’re late for this i’m going to slit your throats.” Virgil said darkly. Roman booped him on the nose, “Sure you will stormcloud.”  
  
  
Virgil sent him a death glare, “I am not joking.”  
  
  
“Correct, he is not making a joke, he is threatening your life.” Logan said, “For safety purposes, i do not recommend poking him, he may have a sharp object.”  
  
  
Roman looked at him, “You think he’s serious?” Logan gave a nod, “Oh yes, i have been his best friend for five years, he is most certainly a potentially dangerous individual.”  
  
  
Roman blinked, who exactly had he agreed to go on a date with? Patton distracted his thoughts by hoping up, “I’m going to get some ketchup.” He announced, before leaving the table.  
  
  
Patton went over to where they had the sauces, reaching for the ketchup when he heard some laughter behind him.  
  
  
“Nice skirt, fag.” He turned around to see a group of people, all snickering at him, one of them wolf-whistled, immediately making him uncomfortable.  
  
  
Patton blinked, “Uhm…” He tried to walk away, but they kept talking. “Tell me, what went through your stupid brain when you thought you could wear a skirt? You’re not a girl, are you? Or are you one of those tranny freaks?” He felt a hand grab his arm, sending panic through him.  
  
  
Patton didn’t like confrontation. He really didn’t. He felt tears prickling in his eyes, he tried not to cry but he couldn’t help it. “Aww, the faggot’s gonna cry.” The laughter doubled, no one else around seemed to notice or care.  
  
  
“Please just leave me alone..” Patton muttered. “What was that? I don’t speak freak, you know why? Because i’m normal, not some weirdo who thinks he can go outside in a fucking skirt.”  
  
  
Patton barely registered the next two seconds, he saw a raised hand and felt the grip on his arm tighten, then he heard a sound of impact and the hand on his arm was gone. He blinked, trying to see with the tears blurring his vision.  
  
  
“Patton, are you okay?!” He distinctly heard Virgil’s voice, then he was being pulled into a hug. Patton sniffled, “I- ...i’m okay.”  
  
  
He turned his head in the hug, looking behind him and he saw Roman badgering the rest of the group away, they were grumbling but they left. Logan standing over the guy who had grabbed him, who was now on the ground.  
  
  
The anger in Logan’s eyes quickly melted into softness as he looked back at Patton, “Are you hurt, Patton?” Patton shook his head, his arm hurt a little but overall he was fine.   
  
  
“Let’s get out of here.” Roman said, running a hand through his hair as he walked back over with an annoyed look on his face. They left the food court, then headed to the bathroom to clean away the tears.  
  
  
“It was a bad idea, wasn’t it?” Patton said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Logan, who was standing directly infront of him, raised an eyebrow, “What was?”  
  
  
“Wearing a skirt… some part of me told me not too, but i… i wanted to look nice for you..” He looked up at Logan, their height difference being a consequence of Logan being so tall and Patton being so short.  
  
  
“You always look nice.” Logan said seriously, wiping away the new tears that had appeared, “And you wearing a skirt wasn’t the problem, they were.”  
  
  
“Still…” Patton sighed. Logan was stuck on what to do for a second, “Would you like a hug?” That’s what Patton always did when someone was sad, why wouldn’t it work both ways?  
  
  
Patton looked surprised for a moment before he pushed into Logan’s arms. Patton let out the last few quiet cries inside of him. Eventually, they went back out of the bathroom, meeting Virgil and Roman outside.  
  
  
“Good, you’re back, i’ve been trying to stop this one here from going off and murdering someone.” Roman said. Virgil hissed at him. “See what i mean?” He said, looking at Logan.  
  
  
Logan cracked a small smile, he knew Virgil the best, he knew exactly what the other was like. “Hey guys, if you want, we can still go see the movie.” Patton said.  
  
  
“You sure Pat? We can just go home, it’s fine.” Virgil said, Patton shook his head, “No, you really wanted to go, so let’s go.”  
  
  
The other three exchanged a few glances, but they could already tell Patton was going to be stubborn. They could say no till they were blue in the face, they would still end up that cinema.  
  
  
So they went, Roman and Virgil grabbing snacks, Roman went out of the cinema to go to a small store in the mall and grab a pack of cookies and snuck them back in. Patton let out a small gasp when Roman handed him the pack of cookies.  
  
  
Roman smiled, “It’s your favourite brand, too.” Patton sent a smile back, “Thanks Roman.”  
  
  
“Shhh, it’s starting.” Virgil shushed. Roman rolled his eyes, “You like this movie too much.”  
  
  
“Shut up princey.” Virgil said, nudging him arm. Patton smiled at them, they didn’t always seem like they got along, but Patton knew that they cared about eachother a lot really. It had taken a lot of months of trying to set his friends up together, in which he had been interrogated by Logan, who was protective over Virgil being his best friend for so long, but it all worked out in the end.  
  
  
Patton took a bite of the cookie, turning his attention to the screen. It wasn’t really his kind of movie, but he was there with his best friends in the world, and that was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're not Abrielle, go away.
> 
> ...  
> Okay hi, here:
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💝💝💝💝💝💝💝 TAKE MY LOVE <3 <3 <3 <3 Love ya, bitch


End file.
